


Confined

by zibal_01



Series: Longer Than A Marriage... [23]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s10e23 Double Blind, Established Relationship, M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:12:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zibal_01/pseuds/zibal_01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written after S10 E23 but prior to S10 E24.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confined

**Author's Note:**

> Written after S10 E23 but prior to S10 E24.

Confined

Footsteps alerted Gibbs to someone approaching his cell, but he remained lying on his bunk, with his eyes closed. The only threat that Tony posed was if their secret got out.

"Hey, boss," Tony spoke as soon as the footsteps stopped.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs still did not move. He hated Tony seeing him like this, unable to help himself. "Why are you here?"

"I wanted to see you, boss," Tony took a deep breath, "make sure that you're ok. You were there for me when I was in trouble..."

Gibbs swung himself off the bunk, coming to stand face to face with Tony through the bars, "I'm fine, Tony," he reassured the younger man. "How's the team?"

"Fine, boss," Tony smiled. "I'm holding them together. We'll be waiting for you when this is sorted. Has your lawyer been to see you yet?"

Gibbs blinked, "My lawyer? I haven't spoken to anyone."

Tony's face broke into a broad grin, "Boy, have we got a surprise in store for you!" Tony glanced at his watch, and, before Gibbs could respond, Tony continued, "I've got to go."

Gibbs watched Tony's retreating back, wondering exactly who his lawyer was going to be - and whether or not they would be good enough to make this all go away.


End file.
